


Lie Like a Snake

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Slash, M/M, Money, Romance, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair finds out that Jim has been keeping a huge secret from him from day one of their relationship.  Will he be able to forgive Jim?





	

Lie like a Snake  
By PattRose  
Warnings: Language, lying, angst  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 3424  
Summary: Blair finds out that Jim has been keeping a huge secret from him from day one of their relationship. Will he be able to forgive Jim? 

Blair noticed something seemed to be on Jim’s mind of late and no matter how hard he tried to get Jim to talk about it, he wouldn’t. Blair only had one thing left to do and that was to follow Jim and see what he was up to. 

The next day, Blair pretended to not feel well and said he was staying home from the station where he was a consultant for Major Crimes. Jim was off that day and offered to stay with Blair, but he insisted that Jim go do something with his dad. Blair seemed to mean what he was saying, so Jim decided to go and spend the day with his dad. 

As soon as Jim walked out the door, Blair jumped up and got dressed really fast. He knew that Jim wasn’t going to his dad’s house. Blair didn’t know why he didn’t believe Jim, but he could tell Jim was lying through his teeth. 

Blair got out to the parking lot as Jim was pulling out onto Prospect, going the wrong direction for Jim to be seeing his dad. _See, I was right. Lying snake._

Blair stayed a long way back and couldn’t decide why Jim would be in this fancy neighborhood. Jim pulled up in front of a very large house that was gorgeous and got out and hugged a young woman standing there waiting for him. Blair’s heart just broke. Blair watched for a little longer and saw the two of them walk into the house and Blair drove off, sicker than he had ever been in his life. 

He drove to work because there was no way he wanted to be home by himself all day long. At least this way, he had Megan to talk to. But he couldn’t really tell Megan what was going on before he even confronted Jim about it. No, that wouldn’t be right. Blair was going to have to bring it up in the next week or so. Maybe he would have more guts to do it by then. Right now, he was heartbroken and a big chicken shit. He now knew why people stayed with people they knew cheated on them. _I love the fucking jerk. Why couldn’t he love me back?_

*

Jim called the bullpen and asked for Blair at about four that afternoon. Rhonda transferred the call.

“Sandburg…”

“Hey Chief, I thought you didn’t feel well. I also thought you would be home when I got home today. What happened?”

“Do you really care, Jim? I mean, you didn’t even notice I wasn’t there until now. So what’s the big deal?”

“Back up, why are you mad at me, Blair? I didn’t do anything. You knew I was spending the day with my dad. You told me to. Now tell me what’s really wrong with you.”

“There is nothing wrong that a nice night out with Megan won’t help. We’re going to have some drinks after work. I’m not sure when I’ll be home. Don’t wait up,” Blair said, coldly. 

A very sad Jim said, “Okay. Have a good time, Chief. I’ll see you in the morning then.”

“Yes, in the morning,” Blair answered and hung up without even saying goodbye. 

Blair felt a little guilty for being such an asshole, but Jim was a bigger one, so he would get over it while drinking that night. 

Rhonda walked over and put two notes on Jim’s desk and Blair said, “Rhonda, I’m sitting right here. I could take the messages.”

“They aren’t about work, Blair. Jim will call her back tomorrow, I’m sure.” Rhonda walked off and smiled at everyone she passed. 

Blair got up and pretended like he needed a pen and leaned across the desk. Both post-its said Susan on them. _Susan? We know no one named Susan. Is this the bitch that’s trying to take my man?_

Megan walked up to Blair and said, “Do you still want to have a few drinks with me after work, Sandy?”

“Yeah, it’s sounding better and better,” Blair answered. 

Megan leaned in and whispered, “Oh shit, you blokes are having a fight aren’t you?” 

“No, Jim just called and I told him I was going out with my best mate, Megan. He was fine with it. He’s had other things on his mind lately anyhow. Speaking of that, have you ever heard of a woman named Susan?”

Megan looked at him oddly and said, “No. I’m sure if he knows someone named Susan, so do you. You can be such a drongo sometimes.”

Blair snickered and said, “I was just messing with you.”

“I’m ready whenever you are, Sandy. Just let Simon know we’re leaving. You notice how I gave the hard job to you?” 

Blair snickered again and walked into Simon’s office and told him they were leaving for the day. 

“Sandburg, Jim just called me and asked if you were feeling better. I didn’t realize you were sick today. You’ve been busy all day long. Why didn’t you let me know?”

“Jim shouldn’t have called you. I was feeling better this morning and decided to come in. It’s not a big deal, Simon.”

“Have a good time with Megan. She seems sort of lonely sometimes, so it’s nice to see that you and she are such good friends.”

“Thanks, Simon. See you in the morning.”

Blair knew what Simon meant. He thought that Blair and Megan were dating. That damn Jim wanted to keep their love life a secret and now Blair knew why. Okay, he didn’t know why, but he had an idea or two.

“Ready, Sandy?”

“All ready, Megan.”

The two of them went down to the parking garage and got into Megan’s truck and drove off. 

“Sandy, now that we’re away from the station, tell me why you two lovebirds are fighting…”

Blair looked at her with shock written all over his face. “How did you know about Jim and me? Although it doesn’t matter because I don’t see us being a couple much longer.”

“What are you talking about, Sandy? You make the best couple, ever. Now tell me what’s wrong. I’ll help you fix it.”

“I can’t tell you something that I haven’t even talked to Jim about, Megan.”

“So call him up from the bar and tell him and then I can hear at the same time.”

“No, I’m going to talk to Jim about it in private once I get the nerve up to tackle this problem.”

“It’s not someone else, is it?” Megan asked. 

Blair stared out the window of the truck and finally answered, “There might be.”

“For you or for him?” she asked. 

“I don’t fuck around on Jim, Megan. Never have and never will.”

“Well, I don’t think Jim would fuck around on you either. So there isn’t really much to discuss, is there?”

“Except that I saw him with someone!” Blair almost shouted. 

“You saw Jim with another guy? I don’t believe it. He’s crazy about you,” Megan replied. 

“Did I say it was a guy?” Blair asked. 

Megan burst out laughing and said, “Jim doesn’t do well with women and he knows that. You’re barking up the wrong tree, Sandy.”

“I saw them together. Saw them in each other’s arms. What do you have to say about that, Megan?”

“I don’t believe it, Sandy. I refuse to believe it and find it hard to believe that you’re able to accept that and move on.”

“Maybe I didn’t make him happy,” Blair guessed. 

Megan laughed again. “Sandy, I think you thought you saw something but it was something else. I don’t believe he would fuck around on you.”

The two friends walked into the bar and sat down. Rafe and Henri walked by and Rafe said, “Hairboy, we got a look at Jim’s new woman in his life and I think he’s a little choosier this time.”

Blair looked at Megan and said, “See, even Rafe noticed and he’s not even observant.”

“Did you see her Henri?” Megan asked. 

“I don’t spread gossip about anyone I work with. Rafe should have kept his mouth closed.”

Rafe wasn’t done being an ass yet. “I might ask him if his girl has any friends. She was mighty fine.”

Henri said, “She was beautiful. Have you met her, Sandburg?”

“So much for you not spreading tales about the people you work with,” Blair pointed out. 

Henri looked embarrassed. “You’re right. We shouldn’t be talking about Ellison like this, Rafe.”

“Why not? He’d be teasing us about now. I say tomorrow we tease him for a change. It’s been a while since he had a nice woman,” Rafe said. 

Megan barked, “Get out of our way, we’re here to relax not gossip.” 

They sat down in a booth and Blair looked more depressed then he was before. 

“Sandy, things have a way of working out, they always do.” Megan sure hoped she was right.

*

Jim sat down on the sofa at the loft and wondered what he had done that day to piss Blair off. Was it because he didn’t pay more attention to his lover when he was sick and took off at the first opportunity. Blair didn’t seem mad, but now Jim wondered if he could read Blair at all, because the man he talked to tonight was a very angry man. Jim didn’t like his lover to be angry with him. Jim didn’t like confrontation with Blair, because Blair always won. But this time, Jim didn’t know what Blair wanted. 

Jim picked his phone up and dialed Blair’s number. He listened to it ringing hoping he was doing the right thing. 

“Sandburg,” Blair answered, curtly. 

“Hey Chief, did I do something today to piss you off?”

“Jim, I think we need a break. I’ve got things on my mind and no one knows about us anyway, it’s not like anyone would notice.”

“Blair, is this about coming out. Because I’m open to discussion about it. I know I’ve been very close minded about it from the start. I’m sorry and I’m willing to talk.” Jim knew this would do the trick. 

But Jim was wrong, oh so wrong. “No, I’m glad we didn’t tell anyone. This way it will be easier on both of us. We’ll still be able to work together, but I’m moving into Megan Connor’s place tonight. Please don’t make a scene when we stop by to pick up my things.”

“Chief, what did I do? Could you at least tell me that much?”

“You didn’t love me enough, Jim. I’m sorry it didn’t work out, but I’m glad we didn’t tell everyone about us. I’ll be by in about two hours to pick everything up. Do you promise not to make a scene?”

“I won’t be here, Blair. Take whatever you want.” Jim hung up the phone without saying another word.

*

Blair turned to Megan at the bar and said, “I do hope it’s all right if I stay with you for a week or so.”

“So what did he say?” Megan asked. 

“He acted like he was the one that was hurting instead of me being hurt. That’s so typical. He’s not going to be there so I can pick my things up.”

“I think you should have confronted him and asked him what he was doing? Otherwise, it’s not fair to him. He has no idea why you’re breaking up with him, Sandy.”

“I saw him hugging a woman before they walked into her house. What more do I need to know?” Blair asked, raising his voice. 

“No, you can’t stay with me, Sandy. Not until you talk to him. I’m going to drop you home and he can drive you over to my apartment later on. You need to talk to him and see why he would suddenly switch to a life choice that he really doesn’t like. He likes men. He likes you. Something is going on.” 

“Oh that’s great. Now I have to have a confrontation with him. I hate them. He always wins.”

“Sandy, you almost always win when you argue. Think about it. Now let’s go before it gets too late.”

“Whatever…” Blair was now pissed off at his best friend and his lover. Oh, what a night.

*

When Blair and Megan walked into the loft, Jim was sitting on the balcony without a shirt and it was cold as ice outside. Blair had asked Megan to come up with him to be sure that things would be all right with Jim.

“Sandy, is he zoned?”

“Yes, Megan, you can leave. He’s zoned on my hoodie. Probably from the scent. I can take it from here. Megan left hoping that they could work things out. Blair walked out to the balcony and touched, Jim’s face. It was freezing. 

“Jim, come back to me. Follow my voice and come on back,” Blair whispered, soft and soothingly. 

Jim looked at Blair and said, “I’m sorry, I meant to be gone by the time you got here. I picked up your hoodie and got lost on your scent.”

Blair realized at that moment that he could never leave Jim. He was in love with the jerk and if Jim had to have more than Blair could give him, he would have to let Jim do his thing.

“I’m sorry, Jim. I’m not leaving you. I love you. I was angry earlier, but you mean too much to me for me to stay angry.”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and was scenting him once again. “Jim, turn down your dials and talk to me, don’t scent me. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. Let’s go sit down in the living room.”

“I love you so much, Blair and I think it’s time we tell our friends and our boss.”

“Seriously? What brought on this change of heart?” Blair wondered, as he sat down. 

“I thought maybe it had to do with you being upset with me tonight. I don’t mean to be so closed off and private. I’m sorry. But I’m ready to take things to the next level,” Jim said. 

Blair looked at the man sitting next to him and wondered if he lied like a snake with the woman he was with too. Blair decided at this time, he didn’t much care. He had to be a part of Jim’s life. Jim would tire of the woman and then he would belong to only Blair.

“Sounds good to me, man. We can tell everyone at poker, I guess…”

“Chief, you don’t sound that thrilled. I thought this would make you very happy. Talk to me. Tell me what’s really wrong.”

Blair got up and started pacing. “I know that you need more than just me, Jim. There is no need for secrets any longer. I can’t live without you, so I have to live with sharing you.”

Jim watched Blair as he paced the living room and wondered what in the hell he was talking about. “Maybe you could enlighten me, since I’m really confused, Chief.”

“Are you going to sit there and tell me there is no one else in your life?”

“Just you, Blair, no one else at all.”

“Well now you’re fucking lying to my face. You know damn well you have designs on someone else. Why can’t you just man up and tell me about her.”

Jim shook his head in confusion. “Blair, there is no her. What are you talking about?”

“All right, now I am leaving. If you can’t tell me the truth we have major problems. I saw you with her,” Blair spat out. 

“With who? Fill me in, because I for one am fucking confused.”

“You’re going to sit there and tell me that you didn’t meet with a woman this morning and hug her on the street before going in the house with her?”

Jim thought about it and then smiled. “Oh, are you talking about my cousin, Susan?”

“Susan? I’ve never heard you mention her before. Jim, tell me the truth.”

“She’s my Uncle Tom’s daughter and just moved here from Seattle. She’s a real estate broker and had some things to show me and talk to me about investing in,” Jim said, still smiling. 

“You seemed awfully chummy for her being your cousin, Jim.”

“You’re really cute when you’re jealous. I can’t wait to tell Susan. I told her all about you at lunch today. We met my dad at the Country Club Estates and had a wonderful meal.”

“Rafe and Henri saw you with her too. They thought you had a new woman. It drove me wild that they knew about the woman but not us,” Blair admitted. 

“I totally understand you being pissed off. I should have told you what I was up to anyhow. It was a surprise and I wanted to tell you about it on our anniversary in three weeks. But I guess now will work just as well.”

“Now, you have my attention. What were you talking to Susan about?”

“I wanted to buy a house for the two of us. But my dad told me at lunch that I had to tell you about things going on and let you choose with me. So I came home to discuss it with you,” Jim explained. 

“What things going on? That sounds so cryptic. Spell it out for me, Jim.”

“Both of my grand-fathers left a huge estate for me and Steven. When we turned 26, it went into our accounts. Mine is still in that account and decided I was going to buy us a house with part of it. Then new cars for both of us and all new furniture. My dad suggested we have a civil ceremony and get married in front of our friends and family. What do you think of that?”

“So did Carolyn get a big chunk of the money when you got a divorce?” Blair wondered. 

“She signed a prenuptial agreement and she never said a word to anyone about the money. I always trusted her to keep the secret and she did just that. So now, I have to ask you to keep this between you and me. I opened up an account in your name this morning and thought we could go look at houses this weekend when we’re off. Simon gave us both days off. Do you feel like getting a house with me, Blair? And would you be upset if I asked you to sign a prenuptial agreement?”

“Are we talking big money, Jim? I don’t want any money, I just want you, so yes, I would sign a prenup for you.”

“Yes, it’s big money, Blair. Although, I put a large sum into your account, so I’m not the only one with money. We have to stop fighting though. I about broke in half when you told me we were through.”

“Jim, if I was hugging some woman on the street and then followed her into a house, what would you think?”

“I would ask you about it. That’s what I would do. I love you so much, Chief. You have to promise me that you’ll always be by my side from here on out.”

“Yes, I want to have a civil ceremony, I would love to buy a house with you, I would love to be out at the station and with our friends and last but not least, I will always be by your side, Jim.”

Jim kissed Blair deeply and said, “I put $500,000.00 in your account today. You have to go and sign the papers tomorrow.”

“Jesus, you have more money than that?” Blair asked. 

“I have a lot more than that.” Jim laughed at the look on Blair’s face when he heard this news. 

“And here I thought you were lying to me like a snake in the grass.”

“No more lies, no more stories, just us being happy.”

“I can live with that, Jim.”

“Good…”

The end


End file.
